


Not so easy A

by SweetCandy



Series: Tasting The Forbidden [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Appreciate, Bets, Confusion, Emotional Roller Coaster, Father/Son Incest, Have fun reading it, I don't even know what i wrote, I had 3 hours to kill and that is what my mind has come up with, Incest, Kissing, Legolas shouldn't agree when it comes to bets, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Open ending I guess?, Tauriel is a little mean, don't hate, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh really? If you’re that sure about it, why don’t you bet?” She asked him and he knew then and there that it had been stupid to speak up. On one side he knew that there was no way he would lose, on the other…Elrohir was very stoic and if he wanted something he would get it and this bet would end terribly. But if he would back out now, he would admit defeat.<br/>“Bring it on, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna lose.” He shot back, making her smile grow into a full grown grin.<br/>“Alright. If Elrohir loses you will…” She thought about it. “You will have him as your personal slave for a total of 48 hours at a time of your choice, no restrictions. He has to do everything you tell him to.”<br/>Aragorn turned to Elladan and mumbled: “Why does it sound a lot kinkier than it should?” Which made both of them giggled, while the blond and ginger still stared at each other with calculating looks.<br/>“And if he doesn’t lose?” Legolas asked and even though he didn’t really need a personal slave, it would be fun to humiliate Elrohir a little. After all, that’s what good friends are for.<br/>“If he doesn’t lose…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so easy A

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how this happened, it just kind of did. 
> 
> Sorry for the different writing stile from the way I usually write but this was a something I wrote quickly and without thinking much about it. It's not the best storyline and half of it doesn't make sense, but it's all fiction so whatevs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Okay, Legolas had a perfectly reasonable explanation for the current situation. Really! It wasn’t as absurd as people would assume if they saw him right now. More like _them_. If they saw _them_ right now. Because he wasn’t alone and that was the main problem of the current situation he was in.  
Said situation was him standing in the middle of the big living room of the house he lived in with his father. So far so good and nothing out of the ordinary, even if he was wearing soft, pink and very short sleeping shorts, a large grey shirt with a cartoon bunny on it and adorable yellow socks with little ducks. He had a thing for…cute and maybe a little feminine clothes, even if only when it came to his pajamas and stay at home outfits. Perfectly reasonable so far, all good and nothing special.  
He was standing in his pajamas in the middle of his living room on a Saturday evening in the beginning of December, which honestly wasn’t a problem because it was cozy warm inside.  
That’s where it stopped being normal.  
Because right now he was standing on his tiptoes, hands resting on broad shoulders, with his lips pressed firmly upon his father’s, who seemed to be absolutely shell-shocked. Not that Legolas would react any other way, if he was in his late thirties, almost forty, coming home from an annoying book signing because he was a bestselling author, just to step into the living room where his teenage son would all of sudden jump and kiss him, he would probably freak out so he had to give his father a little credit for just being startled and frozen in place.  
But it wasn’t like he had wanted to do this…not exactly at least. He was forced to do so. Kinda.  
It had started with a bet, a very, very stupid bet.

Exactly six days ago:  


“Bullshit.” Elrohir protested, while Legolas cracked up and held his stomach from the laughter.  
“Totally dude. No offense but, you’re literally the worst student in class! There’s no way in hell you could get an A. No offense.” Tauriel giggled, her eyes sparkling bright. Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas nodded with her in agreement, while Elrohir began to pout.  
“I can totally get an A on Fridays exam! I’m not stupid, just lazy.” The dark haired one grumbled, slightly angry now, but none of his friends really cared about it.  
“Dude, nobody passes Roberts’ exams with an A.” Aragorn simply shrugged, while everybody pulled a grimace at the thought of the teacher.  
Mr. Roberts was the most hated and at the same time feared teacher at their school. He was famous for pulling the meanest exams and throwing around detention like he was some kind of rapper throwing dollar bills in music videos. Only one single student had ever managed to pass all his exams with full points.  
“I wouldn’t say nobody.” Tauriel implied with a glance at Legolas, who rolled his eyes.  
Yes, he was the one exception, the chosen one, the one to beat that dragon of a teacher. Yes, Legolas was the one student that had passed all of the dick’s exams with full points. The A’s he got in that class made him famous in school even though all his classes were countless A’s summing up. He was the school’s best student and had won more than one prize because of it already.  
It had started when he first entered high school, that he got to the top in only a matter of months and now, almost done with the first semester of his senior year, he was still on the top.  
“Yes, but we’re talking about Legolas here. If he wouldn’t get full points the world would probably end.” Aragorn joked, but had a fond expression on his face.  
“It’s just luck, nothing else.” The only blond one tried to convince his friends with the excuse, but they weren’t easily fooled.  
“Sure, just luck my ass.” Elladan laughed, ruffling Legolas’ hair, who smiled a little.  
“No but I’m serious guys. I will ace the next test, I studied for the past two weeks for it, I’ve prepared myself for battle, I know everything there is to know, I read all books we talked about in class multiple times. I will totally get an A. Even if it’s just an A-!” Elrohir seemed to be very serious about it.  
“Sure you will, it’s not like we’re talking about Roberts here.” Tauriel chirped, while something mischievously began to sparkle in her eyes. Legolas got a little restless every time he saw that expression. When he was five he had seen the dark sparkle for the first time and it had leant to a series of unfortunate events that included the kidnapping of two bunnies, a police department looking for them because they had been hiding in the treehouse of Tauriel’s neighbors and finally their parents almost in tears finding them, when the kids had decided living in a treehouse with bunnies wasn’t as fun as they had imagined it to be, and returned home. From then on whenever the mischievous expression appeared on her face, Legolas was on guard.  
“Let’s make it a bet.” She grinned, her smile resembling more the smile of the Cheshire Cat than of a teenage girl.  
“What kind of bet?” Aragorn chirped in, now slightly interested.  
“If Elrohir should really manage to get an A, you will walk up to Arwen and kiss her without any kind of explanation. I’ve seen you pining over her for long enough.” Tauriel said simply.  
Legolas snorted loudly, while the twins began to protest, that they wouldn’t risk their baby sisters innocence for a stupid bet.  
“Guys, stop fighting. It’s stupid and Elrohir would in no way win anyways. It can’t even be called a bet, it’s obvious who will lose.” The blond one decided to step in, before everything could art out into a fight.  
Suddenly everyone’s eyes were focused on him and he swallowed hard at the calculating look his ginger haired friend shot him.  
“Oh really? If you’re that sure about it, why don’t you bet?” She asked him and he knew then and there that it had been stupid to speak up. On one side he knew that there was no way he would lose, on the other…Elrohir was very stoic and if he wanted something he would get it and this bet would end terribly. But if he would back out now, he would admit defeat.  
“Bring it on, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna lose.” He shot back, making her smile grow into a full grown grin.  
“Alright. If Elrohir loses you will…” She thought about it. “You will have him as your personal slave for a total of 48 hours at a time of your choice, no restrictions. He has to do everything you tell him to.”  
Aragorn turned to Elladan and mumbled: “Why does it sound a lot kinkier than it should?” Which made both of them giggled, while the blond and ginger still stared at each other with calculating looks.  
“And if he doesn’t lose?” Legolas asked and even though he didn’t really need a personal slave, it would be fun to humiliate Elrohir a little. After all, that’s what good friends are for.  
“If he loses…”  
“Legolas I’m home.” A voice called in that moment and all five teenagers lingering on the blond’s bed, jumped slightly at the arrival of the parent. A second later the door to his room pushed open and revealed Thranduil, dressed in a tight suit with his tie loose around his neck.  
“Please tell me I’m not walking into any kind of cult related orgy.” The man joked, as he saw the teenagers in the bed together, partly tangled in a mess of arms and legs.  
“So it would be alright if it wasn’t cult related, Mr. Greenleaf?” Elladan asked with a grin and the man shook his head with an amused smile, before leaving the room again.  
“Dinner is in an hour, you’re all welcome to stay.”  
“Thanks for the inappropriate comment dad, you’re so very funny.” Legolas rolled his eyes, before he got up from the soft mattress to close the door that was standing open slightly. Why couldn’t parents close the goddamn door properly?  
He loved his dad, he really did, but he would never admit that the stupid jokes were funny. Never in his life.  
When he turned back to his friends, he caught an expression on Tauriel’s face that made him shiver in fear.  
“If you lose, you will kiss you father. On the lips, for at least ten full seconds, except if he starts to freak out before.” She said with a wining smile.  
“Eww, that’s gross. I won’t kiss my dad!” Legolas refused with a look of terror on his face. No way in hell he would do that. It was his own goddamn father.  
“And here I was, under the impression that you were a hundred percent sure there was ‘ _no way in hell’_ you could lose the bet.” Tauriel shrugged. “Seems like you’re not that sure anymore. You can back out anytime you want…”  
The blond teenager was silent for a second and ignored the stares of his friends, while his gaze was locked with Tauriel’s.  
“Deal.” He eventually hissed, too proud to quit now. There was no way in hell Elrohir would win anyways, so why should he worry.  
The ginger smirked and shook his offered hand.  
“Deal. And no backing out.” She said to both, Elrohir and Legolas.  
“I wasn’t even asked if I want to participate in this.” Elrohir grumbled, before he smiled slightly. “But being able to double humiliate Legolas by getting the A and then forcing him to kiss his father…that’s good.”  
“You’re sick bastards.” The blond student snorted, before he threw himself on the bed, landing on top of Aragorn and Elladan, who both groaned in pain.

He didn’t see Elrohir for the rest of the week, except for class. The dark haired one came to school the last minute, pulled out a folder in class that had obviously nothing to do with the subject, vanished during lunch to study in the library and left as soon as school was over to continue studying at home, at least that was what Elladan had told them.  
Legolas didn’t really care about it, he was too confident with himself, so he simply continued his routine of everyday life, that consisted of watching Aragorn pine of Arwen and Arwen pine over Aragorn, convincing people he was in fact not dating Tauriel, since he was gayer than anyone could possibly imagine, and spending quality time with his dad.  
They had a very close relationship and after Legolas mother had left them, when he had barely been 8 years old to run off with some biker dude, it was only them two. They ate dinner together every day, Legolas shared almost everything with his dad and every second weekend they would do some kind of trip that was always something he looked forward to.  
Thranduil was an author, a pretty famous one as well, and was therefore able to work whenever he wanted to and from wherever he liked. A couple of his books had been turned into movies, other’s weren’t really movie material. He wrote books for teenager as well as historical romance novels and a few serious topic related stories. Legolas was his Nr. 1 editor and especially when it came to the teenage books, he decided what could be used and what needed to be cut. It gave him the power to make ships canon he liked in the books. And until now everything had been a huge success.  
And since he didn’t need to study for the upcoming exam that would ruin most student’s lives for a few weeks when their parents found out about their grades, he didn’t even notice how the time flew and before he knew what was happening it was already Friday afternoon and he sat in Mr. Roberts’ class, playing with his pen, while the teacher passed out papers. He glanced at his friends, who grinned smugly, while Elrohir seemed to be buzzing with excitement and anticipation. He seemed to be very thrilled.  
Legolas sighed and smiled slightly at the teacher when he got the exam papers as well.  
“Alright, you have two hours, this is a major grade; as soon as you’re done you are free to go home since this is the last class of the day. The results will be posted this evening.”  
“Teachers really don’t have a life, do they?” Someone in the back giggled, but with one sharp look from Mr. Roberts, the sound died immediately. The teacher looked at the clock after he was convinced that the silence would be permanent, before he spoke up again. “Okay, turn the pages around now and go.”  
The blond teenager turned over the pages and smiled slightly. This was a joke.  
He didn’t hesitate a second, before he began to scribble down answers, confident that he was 100% right with each answer. He heard his fellow classmates groan occasionally in despair and some restless shuffling, but his gaze didn’t leave his papers once.  
20 minutes later he finished the last question and grabbed his backpack, before he got up. He handed his papers to Mr. Roberts, who smiled fondly at him, and left the classroom, but not without throwing a glance at Elrohir, who’s face had turned into a frown that made Legolas worry that those wrinkled would never be fully leaving the once smooth forehead of his friend.  
He had easily won the bet, it hadn’t even been a fair game to begin with.  
He shouldn’t have been that cocky.

Seven hours later he sat on his huge bed, wrapped in various soft blankets and dressed in his favorite sweatpants. He had his laptop next to him and watched Breaking Bad, while he ate big spoons of Ben&Jerrie’s right out of the container. A bowl of warm, salty popcorn was sitting on his nightstand. His dad had brought it to him a few minutes ago, before vanishing again to finish another chapter or something.  
Legolas thought what he would do to Elrohir and settled that he would simply not do anything, since the sweet taste of victory was enough to satisfy him, when his phone began to ring. He picked it up, paused the episode and answered it.  
“What’s up?” Before he was able to finish his sentence, a loud screeching noise greeted him and caused him to have permanent hearing damage.  
“The results are posted! Oh my god! Check it out _now_!” Tauriel all but screamed into his ear.  
Her excitement made his stomach clench, but he pulled up the school’s website anyways. Since Mr. Roberts was a huge dick, he published all results and therefore all his students were able to see who did how well.  
The side loaded and as soon as Legolas was able to glance at the results, he dropped his phone.  
No way in hell this was right! No fucking way.  
The Nr. 1 as always with all points to be gained was he as always, nothing new about that but the Nr. 1, following right behind him with a total of 96 of 100 possible points was…no way. Elrohir.  
“Holy fucking shit.” He gasped, unable to fully understand what was happening right now.  
“I can’t believe he made it. You _lost_! You lost the bet.” The ginger squealed, but the blond student ignored her completely.  
He lost the bet. And he knew as well as everybody else that he was way too stubborn to simply back out at this point.  
Fuck.

Considering that been around midnight when the results had been published, he decided not to do it right then and there. Thranduil was still up for sure, but Legolas tried to procrastinate the whole thing for a little longer. He wasn’t quite ecstatic about having to kiss his own father.  
And since he slept in the next morning, the author was gone already without him having the chance to get it over with. Not that he complained.  
He was bugged with text messages from his friends the entire day. Some laughing about it, while Elrohir assured him multiple times that he didn’t have to do it if it made him uncomfortable. It was a pretty screwed up thing to do anyways, but Legolas was too stubborn for his own good.  
And, how bad could it end anyways? He would simply explain everything afterwards…or pretend it was normal? He had kissed his father on the lips countless times when he had been small so why should it be a problem now? It wasn’t as if it was his first kiss anyways, totally not…Okay maybe it was but it didn’t count since he had pecked Aragorn once when they had been 6. That was pretty much the point when everybody knew that Legolas wasn’t as straight as his hair at all.  
But he couldn’t avoid the whole matter forever and so, Saturday evening it happened. He had been lingering on the couch the entire day, wrapped in his sleeping covers, watching a supernatural marathon on the huge TV, when he heard the front door open and his dad call out for him.  
“Living room, dad.” He shouted back to Thranduil, who appeared only seconds later.  
Dressed in a tight suit, snowflakes in his hair, a scarf still wrapped around his neck which he was taking off right in that moment and his cheeks a little red from the cold winter air outside.  
“Hey ‘Las. What do you want for dinner?” His father asked, while loosening his tie.  
Legolas swallowed hard, he had to do it now! Yes, getting over with it was the right way to do it.  
“How about chicken alfredo?” He asked, since it was his favorite food. “But without the chicken?”  
Thranduil smiled at him softly. “Sure. It’ll be ready in half an hour, I expect you to move your ass to the kitchen until then because I’m not gonna call you five times only so you can show up once the food is cold already.”  
The blond teenager got up from underneath his mountain of a blanket and jumped off the couch. His heart was hammering in his chest and his throat tight. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he took three quick steps forward, to stand right in front of his father.  
“Awesome, thanks dad.” And with that he got on his tiptoes, placed both hands on his father’s broad shoulders to steady himself and did what he had to do. He pressed his lips firmly against Thranduil’s.  
He lost his first kiss to his father.  
Holy shit. Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time?!

And that was how he found himself back at the current situation.  
His father looked at him with big, shocked eyes, frozen in place, their lips still locked together and Legolas’ heart was ready to burst from the sudden feeling of…something he had never felt before. It was excitement, anxiousness, nervousness, fear, happiness and something that caused him to have trouble breathing and made his heart swell until it hurt his ribs.  
After what felt like hours but could only have been seconds, he saw how the beautiful blue eyes of his parents began to widen a little more, before the man blinked rapidly.  
‘ _Now it’s gonna happen. He’ll kill me_.’ Legolas thought and closed his eyes without breaking the contact of their lips, but instead of being pushed away, he felt strong arms sneaking around his waist and pulling him closer against the broad, strong chest and muscular body.  
His eyes flew open and he gasped for air, which turned into a soft of strangled moan/squeak when a tongue sneaked past his parted lips and licked against his own. An overwhelming feeling exploded right then and there inside him and caused his brain to shut down and his body to react instead.  
He was buzzing with some kind of energy that caused him to feel everything even more intense. The hands that pressed against his spine to hold him in place burned with comforting heat into his skin, feeling of a strong body against his caused him to feel something warm spreading in his guts and the lips moving against his own with the tongue licking into his mouth in a way that was almost too filthy even for his horny teenager brain and definitely too filthy to be appropriate for one’s first kiss, made him feel like gravity didn’t affect him anymore.  
His eyes fell shut once more, he pushed his own tongue against his father’s, desperate for more and gripped the soft material of the expensive suit hard, as if he tried to save himself from drowning. A series of quiet gasps, yelps and stifled groans escaped him caused by this simple kiss that caused his imagination to go wild. Normally he would be embarrassed to make sounds like these, but now he couldn’t care less.  
After a few seconds of what was probably the hottest thing that had ever happened to Legolas, they broke apart, gasping for air and completely breathless. The teenager knew that his face was flushed and that he was half hard in his pants, while his mind spun in circles. He couldn’t think clearly, nothing made sense anymore! Why had his father kissed him back and…were those fucking butterflies in his stomach?!  
He only then realized that he was still pressed against Thranduil’s body and the flush on his cheeks deepened. Legolas looked up sheepishly, ready to come up with some kind of excuse, at least until he saw the smirk on his father’s slightly swollen lips. His mind was blank once more, the words died in his throat and all he could do was stare.  
“Who would’ve thought that Elrohir would lose the bet. I didn’t think he would be able to focus on studying enough to actually get an A in Roberts’ class.” His father grinned, before he took a step back and released Legolas out of his grip.  
The student couldn’t do anything but gape at him.  
His dad had known about the bet? When? Where? How? What?  
“Dinner is in half an hour, don’t be late.” And with that the older man marched out of the living room in the direction of the kitchen, leaving a startled, absolute brain broken Legolas behind.  
“What the fuck?!” He whispered to himself, while he raised one hand to his lips to trace the slightly swollen skin. “What the _fuck_?!”  
“Oh and Las?” His father turned up in the doorway once more. “For that being your first kiss you did pretty good actually.” And with that Thranduil was gone once more.  
“What the fuck?!” Legolas’ voice shot up in ways that were even astonishing him, but he was too startled by the entire situation to be amazed by the high tone. Now it was his turn to be shell-shocked and he did a pretty good job at doing so.  
‘ _So that just happened._ ’ He thought slowly, while he tried to ignore the emotional mess that was happening inside him. _‘…I wonder if I could get Tauriel to get me into another bet…_ ’.


End file.
